Whole Lotta Hula
"Whole Lotta Hula" is the second segment of the one-hundred and sixteenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins which premiered on October 21, 2017. Summary When Leilani is homesick for Hawaii, Doc and the toys throw her a luau at Bathtub Lake. Recap When Leilani is homesick for Hawaii, Doc and the toys throw her a luau at Bathtub Lake, but as Leilani was teaching the toys how to hula dance, her knees started to melt from the hot sun, so she had to be hospitalized. When she discovers that she can't hula, Leilani leaves the hospital and hides in the Snow Globe where she nearly freezes because she didn't have the proper clothing to wear. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie and Snowpeep #1 *Robbie Rist as Stuffy and Snowpeep #2 *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly, The Dude and Snowpeep #3 *Liza Del Mundo as Leilani Songs *What's Going On? *Hula No More Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Hallie: It is hotter than a Houston heat wave outside. Chilly: How hot? Melty hot? I'm just asking for a friend... Who's also a snowman, who's also named Chilly. Hallie: It's not too hot for toy snowmen, sugar. Leilani: I've been feeling sad lately. Like something's missing. Chilly: Like a missing button or a missing hat? Wait. Where's my hat? Oh. (Chuckles) There it is. Leilani: No, not like a missing hat. I've been away from my beautiful, sunny home in Hawaii for so long, I haven't felt like my normal Hawaiian self. Lambie: That's gotta feel baa-ad. (Gives Leilani a cuddle) Leilani: Thanks, Lambie. Doc: Leilani, what normally makes you feel the most Hawaiian? Maybe it could help with your homesickness. Leilani: My favorite thing from Hawaii is the hula. It's a kind of dance we do at a Hawaiian party called a luau. Doc: What if you threw a luau at Bathtub Lake? Hallie: Then you can hula until you have a happy Hawaiian heart. Leilani: That's a great idea, Doc. A luau would make me feel batter. I'm gonna go get ready right now. Come by the lake this afternoon. And bring your dancing sandals. Leilani: Now, hula is performed in a group called a halau; that's you guys. And I'm the kumu hula, that's the teacher. Chilly: I hope there's not gonna be a quiz on this later. Stuffy: I'm an expert on roaring and stomping. Hula, not so much. Doc: Plastic toys, like kids, can get hurt if they stay in the sun or heat for too long. The heat from the sun melted the plastic parts on Leilani's knee together. That's what's keeping your leg from bending normally. Leilani: Oh, Doc, that's terrible news. The hula is my favorite thing about being Hawaiian. It was starting to help me feel less homesick. Doc: I'm sorry, Leilani. I know this is hard, but we'll do everything we can to get you better. The Dude: Hey, are you lost? You look more like a beach toy than a snow toy. Leilani: Aloha. I'm Leilani. I'm a t-toy from Hawaii. But, well... Stuffy: Found it! Lambie: A knee replacement? Stuffy: Even better. A dashing 'stache. Doc and Lambie: Stuffy! Stuffy: Oh, and a toy knee part, too. Should I have said the part part first? (Everyone else giggles) Doc: Great job, Stuffy. Doc: Leilani? Leilani: Oh, hi, Doc. Doc: What are you doing in here? We found you a replacement knee part. You'll be able to dance again. Leilani: It doesn't matter, Doc. Doc: What do you mean? Leilani: What's the use in hula-ing if I can't go out and hula in the sun? Doc: Oh, Leilani, I didn't mean that you could never go out in the sun again. You just have to be careful when you do. Leilani: I can go back outside? Doc: It's always important to wear a hat, sunglasses and sunscreen, when you're going to be outside for a long time. And to take breaks in the shade to avoid getting too hot. I also make sure to bring lots of cold drinking water too. Leilani: So I can keep hula-ing at the beach, and have luaus? Doc: Of course. Oh, which reminds me. You'll need this if you're gonna lead the hula. (Gives Leilani her flower lei) Leilani: Thanks, Doc. Stuffy: Uh, ma-what now? Leilani: (Giggles) Mahalo, Stuffy. That means "thank you" in Hawaiian. Stuffy: Oh! What was it again? (Everyone else giggles) Leilani: Mahalo. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Homesick-itis, The Melties *This is the 7th episode where we see Doc in her swim suit. The first 6 were in "Get Set to Get Wet", "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak", "Spritzy Mitzi", "Hazel Has a Sleepover", "Slip 'N Slide" and "The Lake Monster". *This is the second time Lambie rarely was on all fours while wearing her rescue lifecoat. The first time that happened was in "Willow's Wonky Whiskers". Gallery Whole Lotta Hula 001.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 002.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 003.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 004.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 005.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 006.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 007.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 008.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 009.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 010.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 011.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 012.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 013.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 014.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 015.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 016.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 017.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 018.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 019.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 020.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 021.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 022.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 023.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 024.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 025.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 026.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 027.jpg Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Episodes about Leilani Category:Episodes Category:Season 4